1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal using an antenna for performing a sending function, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal utilizes a common antenna for performing an NFC function and an FM-TX function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, an intelligent mobile terminal has two functions: an NFC (near field communication) near-distance transmission system and an FM-TX (frequency modulation-transmitter) sending function. To match each of the functions, designing a corresponding antenna is required.
Furthermore, the intelligent mobile terminal usually comprises a WIFI antenna, a bluetooth antenna, and an antenna belonging to the wireless communication. This kind of mobile terminal is equipped with at least five antennae. Today's terminals require smaller quantity and powerful functions. But, the more the antennae are used, the larger capacity the terminal has to have. And distance between each of antennae should be taken into consideration. It becomes harder to design the terminal when too many antennae have to be used. Besides, the cost depends on how many antennae are used. The cost will increase when the terminal comprises too many antennae. This kind of terminal does not fulfill the requirement of electronic products which should have more various functions, smaller quantity, and a lower price.
So, the conventional terminal still needs to be improved.